Decorative and utilitarian support poles have commonly been used both in commercial and domestic buildings. Lamps, clothing racks, plant displays and TV supports have all utilized the facility of placement which support poles, based upon floor-ceiling tension, afford. A limitation of the conventional support pole with its single spring biased thrust lever against the ceiling is that lateral moment caused by weights impinging upon the pole at a distance from the pole axis overcome the tension bond between the ceiling and the pole collapses. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage in a simple manner commensurate with present manufacturing techniques and within the price structure of the particular object by a unique application of force vector geometry.